


Strawberry Potion

by AninhaAD



Category: SF9 (Band)
Genre: Chani is a cute kid, Chani just wants some friends, Daniel and Seulgi are chani's parents, M/M, YoungBin and Chani are best friends, Youngbin is a cool teen, short fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-23
Packaged: 2021-03-26 23:21:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30113595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AninhaAD/pseuds/AninhaAD
Summary: YoungBin's aunt, Taeyeon, was a witch. The young man had always been mischievous and drank his aunt's potions without her knowing, however, what would happen if he drank a potion that changed him in a way he never expected?
Relationships: Kang Chanhee | Chani & Kim Youngbin, Kang Chanhee | Chani/Kim Youngbin
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Strawberry potion](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/778437) by AninhaAD. 



YoungBin carefully removed his headphones. His aunt, Kim Taeyeon, ended up not even noticing the boy next to his potions. Taeyeon was a witch and did not hide from her grandson, but he was the only person who could know that, so he would know that he could not mess with his things, however bright and interesting they may seem. However, who said that the boy obeyed her? Occasionally he was dealing with the consequences of drinking what he shouldn't.

The young man wore jeans shorts and a Naruto Uzumaki shirt. His brown hair was straight and tidy, oddly enough, after all, he had just returned from the skate park. Unfortunately, the boy's arm touched a little pot that contained some soil. He didn't even want to know where that was from.

— Are you back yet, brat? —The older woman questioned, repairing her glasses and swirling the little bottle with a cyan blue liquid.

— Yes, aunt. Can you believe they let me out earlier today?

— No, I don't believe it. —YoungBin laughed sarcastically. She really knew all of his lies. —But as long as it doesn't affect your grades, I don't mind you coming back sooner.

A pink fluorescent liquid in a transparent jar attracted the brunette's look. —Hey, auntie, what's that over there? —YoungBin dropped his skateboard and approached the object.

—Don't touch that, YoungBin. It is an important potion and is in testing, I will not be able to sell it to the council until it is ready and tested.

— And what is she? What does she do? Can I test it? —He took the little pot, poking it. —The color is sooo beautiful ...

Taeyeon took his hand to her chin. It wasn't such a bad potion, but what worried her was that it was still in the testing phase, it could put her nephew's life at risk if she didn't do what she was meant to do.

YoungBin's bright, big-eyed eyes were directed at her aunt. He wanted soo much to take that potion. Come on, it couldn't be that bad for her to do all this mystery.

After long minutes in silence, Taeyeon sighs loudly. — Okay, you can drink — The woman took out her notebook, determined to write it down in case something went wrong.

The boy spilled all the liquid into his mouth at once. It tasted sweet, like a delicious strawberry candy. YoungBin looked over his body, checking to see if something different had happened to him.

— No effects? What the hell, what did I do wrong? —The woman flipped over a few pages of the notebook. —It was for you to become younger...

—More than I already am? Haha, I doubt it, old lady — YoungBin crossed his arms, laughing next.

Until, suddenly, YoungBin began to diminish and rejuvenate, just as the potion was made to make. YoungBin cut his own laugh. Since when was Taeyeon so tall like that?

—Hey, aunt, why are you so big? ... What happened to my voice ?! —YoungBin dictated, repeating some random words to check if his voice would come back.

—It works! —The woman jumped in joy. —It finally works. Thank you very much, YoungBin —She ran across the room. —I must have left a copy of it somewhere around here.

Taeyeon opened all his cabinets. He needed to find the other pot with the substance to quickly send it to the council. They swore to her that they would pay a high price if she really managed to make the recipe and succeed with it.

—Aunt, and I? — YoungBin asked, with a pout on his lips. How could she be so happy about it being her most loved and favorite nephew in that way? It was at that moment that he could be sure that his aunt was crazy.

— Ah, you ... Well ... Forgive me, nephew, I do not know when the effect will pass and the antidote has not yet been created —The woman gave him a smile —But, don't worry, it should pass soon, if it doesn't, I will create ...

She turned, concentrating on finding the other pot. YoungBin looked at her discredited. Was this woman the same one who promised to take care of you and protect you from everything in the world? Damn, what a drastic change.

The youngest walked to the front door and left the house. What could he do to kill time? Being a child was not that cool for you. He would rather have turned into an adult.

He started his walk and decided that he would try to have fun wherever his feet took him. After all, being a child couldn't be sooooo bad, right?

He sighed when he saw where he had stopped. The playground? Really, Kim Youngbin?

He approached the swing, sitting down in one of the seats without the slightest encouragement. He couldn't contact his friends, there would be nothing to do at home and he couldn't go to the skate park. That was the WORST potion he had ever taken from his aunt. Did it have to be a rose? Logo of your favorite color ...

A little boy about his height ran up to the free swing beside him, sitting on him. —Hello friend, are you new here? —The boy said, looking at him closely —I never saw you here, moved recently?


	2. Chani!

A little boy about his height ran up to the free swing beside him, sitting on him. —Hello friend, are you new here? —The boy said, looking at him closely —I never saw you here, moved recently?

The short boy wore black shorts and a shirt with the facet of the character "Spongebob". His straight black hair was brushed and smelled.

—Ah, I ... Yes, I'm new, I ... I recently moved into my aunt's house. —He held on to the swing chains. He didn't want to talk to stupid, immature children, he just wanted to be alone and be sorry.

-Cool! I'm Kang ChanHee, but can you call me Nini and you? —ChanHee gave an excited smile. It wasn't cool to have to play alone in a playground as cool as that. ChanHee used to be a more lonely child, he didn't even know why.

—My name is Kim YoungBin, but you can call me ... —He stopped. Did someone call you any other way? —Binnie!

—Why do you live with your aunt?

—I prefer not to talk about it ...

—Okay, Binnie ... How old are you?

—T-Ten and you? —He held the word "fifteen" in his throat. He was so used to answering automatically, he almost forgot about his “new” body.

—Nine! —He smiled widely —So you're hyung, how cool!

ChanHee tried to put his feet on the ground to start swinging, but he was too small for that. —What a pineapple! My mom usually stays here to push me, but she got too busy today and I really wanted to play...

—Do you want me to push you? —The bigger one got up, going behind the swing and holding on to his chains.

—Yes, I do, if you can ... —A smile broke out inside him and he held on to keep from letting go. He wanted to look cooler and more mysterious to his new friend, even if it was a huge challenge for him.

YoungBin started to push him lightly, barely lifted his feet off the floor - Pushes higher, YoungBin hyung - ChanHee asked.

And he did as requested, pushing him higher this time. ChanHee broke into a huge smile. It was so cool to be able to feel the wind in his face at such a height that the toy arrived, his mother normally didn't push it that high.

  
—Higher, higher!— He shouted. It was being so much fun. YoungBin laughed with such excitement at something as silly as that.

—I'm going to play, too, okay? —YoungBin ran to his swing, sitting on it and starting to swing high. —I am much highter than you, Nini! —He celebrated.

—Oh, is it, Binnie? For a short time! —ChanHee started to take momentum by pushing the “feet” of the swing. Little by little, she started to swing higher than him. -Haha, I want to see who's highter now.

—You will see!

And so, a small war that could jump higher began. However, it ended when ChanHee accidentally fell off his swing, falling to the sand afterwards.

—ChanHee! —YoungBin jumped off his swing, running over to the boy —Are you all right, Nini? —He lifted the boy.

—That was so cool! Can we do it again? —YoungBin started cleaning the boy's clothes. Poor Mrs. Kang, he smelled so good of Johnson’s baby and his clothes smelled like fabric softener.

—B-but, you could have been hurt ... I'm sorry, Nini.

  
-It's okay, Hyung, I'm fine and I had fun! Let's do it again!

—But it can be dangerous ... Shall we play something else? —ChanHee pouted, but nodded.

The boy put his little hand on his chin, thinking next. What else could they do besides that? YoungBin didn't used to play with children, what do they like to do?

—What games do you like, Nini?

—I like Tag, I got you. —The youngest touched his cheek, running frantically afterwards.

—Hey! Is not fair!

YoungBin started running after him, using all his energy to get the smallest. It hadn't taken that long to achieve it. YoungBin touched his shoulder. —Gotcha! — He ran again, sighing heavily. It looked like he had run a marathon.

—H-hey, I was trying to breathe here. —He puffed out his cheeks and frowned. YoungBin had so much energy, ChanHee wished he had just a little bit of it.

The little one started running after YoungBin again. It was being so much fun, but as soon as he realized he didn't have as much energy as he should, maybe he should play outside more. ChanHee finally managed to hold YoungBin's shirt.

—G-Got it —he sighed loudly. —Phew, I'm tired.

—Me too —He propped himself up on his knees.

—Hey Hyung, who's that on your shirt? —The younger asked, looking at the character more closely. He was recognizing him from somewhere ...

—It's Naruto Uzumaki! He's from one of the best animes in the whole world! —He expressed it with great pride. Naruto was an example for you, an example that you have always followed and will continue to follow for a long time.

  
—Wow. —The boy put his hands on his cheeks. His lips formed a perfect "O" —What is anime, Binnie hyung?

—Anime is one of the best things in this world! It comes from Japan and it's really cool to see, any day we can see some if you want, like Naruto, Dragon Ball, One punch ... There are so many cool ones.

—We can see it at my house, but you have to ask your auntie first.

—Fine! —YoungBin put his hand in his pocket and pulled out his cell phone. He looked so big for his hands.

"Did your auntie give you a cell phone?" Wow, I wanted my mom to give me one too. ”An involuntary pout sprouted on his lips.

"It's just ... My auntie trusts me a lot and she's afraid of me getting lost, you know?"

-I know...

The boy dialed his aunt's number. "I'm going to ask my mom too, what's your aunt's name?"

-Kim Taeyeon, and your mother's?

—Kang Seulgi. Okay, I'm going to talk to her ... Don't go, okay?

ChanHee ran to his house, entering the place in a hurry. YoungBin watched the scene with a smile on his face. ChanHee is a cute child.

—Hello, Auntie Tae?

— _Since when did you call me that, YoungBin?_

-It doesn't matter. Can I go to Kang Seulgi's house? —He crossed his fingers. YoungBin didn't usually ask her for things, he did what he wanted and that was it, but at that moment, it seemed like the right thing to do.

 _—Are you asking me for something? ... Did the potion affect his brain that much? —_ The woman was really scared of the change. YoungBin was not an obedient “teenager”. — _Yes, you can, but ... Wait, did you introduce yourself to someone looking like that ?! How do we do when the effect wears off, you donkey?_

—We will solve this later, aunt, can you speak to her, please?"

— _Okay, okay._

The youngest ran to the Kangs' house, stopping just in front of the door and slamming it lightly. The Kang family home was quite different from yours. The duplex had brown tiles and white walls. Its windows were painted a pool blue, some even had little plants, making YoungBin wonder if any of them could fall from there.

ChanHee opened the door, euphoric. —Binnie Hyung! You really came! —He smiled, showing his adorable little teeth. —Look, Mom, he's here!

Kang Seulgi approached the door, smiling when he saw YoungBin —Hello, YoungBin. ChanHee was commenting on you right now. He didn’t know that Tae had such a young nephew, don’t you want to come in?

  
—A-Ah, I had called my auntie just to ask, she wants to talk to you. —He held up his cell phone and the older one quickly took it.

—Come Binnie, let's go see cartoons. —The little boy took YoungBin's hand, pulling him inside.

He walked unhurriedly to his office, where he was connected to a documentary channel. His father, Kang Daniel, was watching him and was surprised to see the boy with another child accompanying him.

"Hello, my son, who is your friend?" - He asked, curious. He took the remote control and placed it on the coffee table, leaving it free for his son and his - apparently - new friend.

—This is YoungBin hyung, I met him today at the playground, daddy! —Daniel smiled.

—Oh my son, that's cool. Hello YoungBin, my name is Daniel and I am the father of this little boy there.

—P-Pleasure to meet you ...

—I'm going to leave the television for you, all right? —The man stood up.

Daniel headed for the staircase, climbing it quickly and going up to his room.

ChanHee ran over to the soft couch and sat down —Come, Binnie —He called out to him, knocking on the space beside him.

YoungBin shyly came to the place. He was not the most shy person in the world, neither on the streets nor at his home, but it was quite different when he was at the home of strangers, especially at the home of his new friend.

The black-haired boy took the control, placing it on the "Cartoon Network". A new and unknown cartoon was playing, the cartoon made YoungBin's eyes twinkle. It could be new for ChanHee, but not for him.

—Pokémon! —He dictated loudly and happily. —I love this anime, it is so cool! Talk about little monsters that are captured by some balls and then they fight each other, I love to watch it at home!

—Wow, is it that cool?

—Yes he is!

—MOMMY —The boy yelled from the room —CAN YOU MAKE POPCORN PLEASE?

—YES, MY SWEETIE — Seulgi yelled back. A huge smile was on her face because her son was accompanied by a child as adorable as YoungBin. He was so excited to tell about his new friend, he looked like a little rattle and he was rarely that way.


End file.
